


Like a Sweet Jacuzzi

by LovetheBlueCascades, SketchySquiggles



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Vore, eddmatt is life, iz a jacuzzi in here, matt and edd are helly gay, pure beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheBlueCascades/pseuds/LovetheBlueCascades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySquiggles/pseuds/SketchySquiggles
Summary: Edd and Matt decide to spend some quality time together, in the most unorthodox way. (REQUESTED BY SOME LOVELY ANONS !!)





	

Edd is lying on his futon, green eyes fixated on whatever he was last looking at before he zoned out.  As he is zoned out, he absent-mindedly starts touching himself, causing a slightly noticeable blush to grow on his face.  He moans quietly to himself, fantasizing about umpteen things at once, most of them including a familiar purple hoodie.  He mutters a few words before sliding his hand inside his already unzipped pants, beginning to fondle himself.  His dusty pink cheeks flush a darker red as his moans grow in volume. “F-fuck...Matt~..”

“Yes Edd?” Matt’s square-ish head peaks from the doorframe in between the living space and the mini kitchen.  Edd jolts upwards, breath hitching quite audibly.  He looks over his shoulder, smiling genuinely, hopefully he doesn’t notice where his hand is.

“Nothing, I forgot..” He fibs, beginning to slide his hand out from his pants as slow as possible. Matts freckled cheeks dust a soft shade of maroon and he grins.

“Oh okay!” He begins to walk in.  Edd rushes his hand out and puts a pillow over his lap.  He grips onto it for dear life as Matt proceeds to sit down next to him.  The ginger lifts his lanky legs up and places them on the futon, sprawled out like a kindergartener.  Edd wipes his hand off on the bottom of the pillow and casually sets both hands on top of it.

“Whatcha doin’ Eddie?” Matt asks casually, his soft yet sharp smile still plastered on his face as he looks at his green clad friend.  Edd shrugs and exhales sharply, feeling his erection soften as the conversation ensues.

“Nothing much...w-what about you?” Edd responds.

“Same! Nothing!” Wow, that’s surprising.  Matt’s usually looking at himself or cleaning his mirrors.  Edd looks over at the the ginger and smiles.  He takes the pillow off his lap as soon as everything settled down and he zips his pants.  He chucks it on the other side of the room and lays down on the futon.  Matt joins him, resting his arms under his chin.

Their eyes glue onto each others’, Matt's crisp blue eyes on Edd’s warm green ones.  They both blush and look away.  It remains quiet for a few minutes, both of them nervously shuffling into different positions every once in awhile.  Suddenly, the last time they shuffle they are right next to each other.  The two boys look at each other, their cheeks completely red.  Matt chuckles a little and hugs Edd from his position.  Edd tenses up a little, confused at the contact, but accepts it as soon as he can.  He hugs Matt back, smiling wide.

Suddenly, the tranquility is interrupted by a low gurgle.  Edd’s cheeks turn hot and Matt giggles childishly.

“You hungry Eddie?”  The purple clad ginger sits up and pokes his friend’s stomach, making it growl again.  Edd covers his face and nods as an answer.  Matt quickly gets up and runs out of the room.  Edd tilts his head sideways before being catapulted slightly in the air when Matt slams his body onto the futon again. Cola fills the taller male's arms as he drops the cans on the bed.  Roughly 8 cans fill the spot in front of the two.  Edd takes a good look at the cans, and then at his friend.

“That’s a lot of cola..”

“I know right!”  Matt smiles and he takes a can from the spot on the bed, clicking it open and drinking some, offering the same can to Edd.  Edd looks at the can in Matt’s hand, his thoughts swirling around in his somewhat empty mind.  He takes the can in his hand and drinks from it, cheeks brighter than ever.  Matt smiles wide and he rests his back against the wall, motioning Edd to come over to him.  Edd looks over at the wall, and inches his way over to him on the futon.  Matt pats the spot between his legs. Is there even any given definition for how red Edd’s cheeks are by now?  Edd slowly moves in between his long legs and rests his head on Matt’s chest.  Edd continues to sip at the cola, relaxing his muscles as Matt begins to stroke his fingers through the brunette’s hair.  After a few cans, Edd sits up, moving out of his comfortable spot. Matt looks up at him when he slides off the futon.  
“What’s up?”  Edd points a thumb to the bathroom and quickly makes his way to it.  Matt nods in response and waits patiently.  After a good 3 minutes, Edd comes out of the bathroom and Matt is nowhere to be seen.  He looks in the kitchen and whatever other rooms he can.  Matt casually walks back into Edd’s apartment holding a small machine.

“Matt, what is that thing?”

“Dunno, found it in Tord’s place!!”  Matt beams, showing Edd the Red Leader symbol on the side of the odd contraption.    
“That must mean it’s awesome, if it comes out of Tord’s place!”

“EXACTLY!!!!!!” Matt screams, starting to click the buttons and such...but nothing happens.

“. . . aww.” Matt starts to inspect it, looking to see if anything is wrong.  Suddenly, a laser fires out the end and hits Matt directly in the forehead.  “MY FOREHEAD!”  Matt yelps, dropping the gun.

“Matt, are you okay?!” Edd says very concerned, as any normal friend would be. Matt rubs his forehead with his right palm.

“Y-yeah...I think so….That wasn’t awesome at all.” He sniffles.

“Hold on, I’ll grab an ice pack.”  He walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer, rummaging for any sort of ice.  He eventually finds a bag of frozen peas and walks back to the futon, Matt, again, being nowhere to be found.  “Matt..?” Edd asks in a sing-songy voice.  “Have you gone to Tord’s again?”

Suddenly, Edd’s hoodie bottom is tugged slightly. Edd turns around and sees no one around. “???” He looks down.  “Matt, what did you do??”

Matt looks down at himself, giant purple hoodie flooding over him like a blanket. He shrugs. “I dunno.”  Edd carefully picks up Matt, setting the peas down in his place, then sitting on the futon. Matt looks up at him and smiles childishly.  Edd sighs and places the pea bag on Matt’s forehead. “What am I going to do with you…?”

Matt shrugs and holds the pea bag in place. He suddenly shrinks a tad more, his hoodie falling off his shoulders, revealing his chest area. “Oops…”  

Edd blushes.  “I-It’s okay, at least it’s just us!” Matt nods in agreement, he drops the bag of peas due to its weight.  Edd picks up the peas and holds them to Matt’s head himself.  “This better?” The small ginger nods, giving out a small noise of agreement and pleasure.  “That’s good. So.. Uhm.. What should we do until you’re normal again?” Matt ponders for a moment, before shrugging, a common thing he apparently does now.

“Beats me. I didn’t read the directions.”  Matt confesses, much to Edd’s disappointment.

“Well, what’re we supposed to do while you’re like this….?”  Edd asks, looking at Matt, and then at the soda cans on the futon. “Any ideas?”

“None at all.”  Matt shuffles next to Edd, resting his head on the others stomach.  Edd smiles and rubs Matts shoulder with his index finger and his thumb.  The small ginger purrs softly, finally shrinking to the size of a Beanie Baby.  Edd sighs. “Lets just hope this size doesn’t hurt you…”  
“I don’t think it will, Edd..” Matt reassures his giant friend.    Suddenly, Matt jolts up, his cheeks bright red. Edd blinks and looks down at him. “You okay??”  Matt nods.

“Y-you’re stomach is just...really loud…” The blush on his cheeks flushes darker as he states his reason. Edd’s cheeks also flush red and he chuckles, embarrassed.  
“Whoops...my bad….I may like cola, but it doesn’t exactly sit well if I don’t eat something else with it.”  Matt is flabbergasted at this fact, he never knew that about him.  “I might wanna go eat something to shut it up.”  He goes to get up, but Matt holds his hand.  
“Eat me-”  Matt blushes more, sweating profoundly. Edd looks back at him.  
“.....What?” He can’t say anything, he’s too flustered. He picks Matt up and holds him in his hands, looking at the red, sweating mess of a ginger. “You want…’me’...to…’eat you’?”  Matt nods perhaps a little too eagerly. “Are you sure this is even safe, Matt? I mean, we’ve done some great stuff, but something like this? I’m not sure…”  

“Let’s face it, it’s one of Tord’s machines; Could anything REALLY go wrong?”  Edd figures he can’t really disagree with that sort of logic; I mean, it IS one of Tord’s _awesome_ machines.  

Edd sighs. “Are you ready, then, or..?” He is extremely awkward about it, not doing this before. Matt, being somewhat excited about the whole thing, stands up, and all….of his clothes are off. He looks down and blushes.  
“Uh...can i get some boxers that might fit first?” He covers himself with his hands.  Edd nods and looks away so Matt can find something suitable to wear.    
“Hold on, I’ll, um, be right back.”  Edd rushes out of the apartment and runs over to Tom’s apartment.  He barges in the door sort of wording.  “Hey, uh, Tom, may I borrow some of your Tomee clo--” He grabs a set of Tom’s Tomee Bear clothes and sprints out the door quickly, all the while Tom is just sitting on his couch.  

After about 5 minutes, there is an extremely delayed answer.  “Yeah, sure, take whatever the hell you want.”

“Okay Matt, I’m back.” Edd opens the door of the apartment, yelling out to the ginger. Matt waddles in, holding his area still. “I got you clothes.” He kneels down and hands the small man the stuffed animal clothes. Matt takes them and smiles, feeling how soft they are. He begins putting them on.  
“Thanks Edd !” Matt smiles genuinely snuggling himself up with the warm clothes. Edd picks him up and moves over to the futon again, sitting down.  
“You ready for this?” He stammers, feeling a bit nervous.

“I suppose I am!” Matt sounds excited, but also extremely nervous. He has no idea what to expect, since he’s never been in someone’s mouth not to mention body before.  Edd holds him up to his mouth, opening it slightly. Matt breaths in the sweet smell of the cola and shivers a little.  He grabs Edd’s canines and begins to make his way inside, Edd has to occasionally crane his mouth open more so Matt can fit.  Edd lets Matt linger around in his mouth before asking if he is ready.  “Indubitably~!”  Edd hesitates before tilting his head back. Matt slides a little before pushing himself down. Edd chokes a bit, slowly getting the hang of it, he then swallows Matt after a few tries. Matt slides down Edd’s throat, feeling the wet flesh slide against his body, he finally makes it to Edd’s stomach, splashing inside a pool of cola. He wipes his face and looks around. “It’s rather dark in here ! That’s okay though, I don’t mind !!”  Matt sort of swims around, careful not to dive under though.  I mean, even if he IS inside a human being, there could be like, diseases or something. (???) Edd hiccups slightly, feeling Matt swim around causes gas to build up in his stomach. He groans slightly and presses down on the top part of his abdomen, causes himself to burp abruptly.  
“‘Scuse me Matt..” He pardons himself

“Ah no worries !” Matt giggles, stopping himself from moving anymore of Edd’s stomach fluids around.  Matt moves slowly over to Edd’s stomach lining and starts rubbing, just to see what will happen.  Edd fidgets a little bit.

“Wh-What are you doing in there, Matt?”

“I wanted to see if this helps at all!” Matt continues to rub at the wall. Edd, seemingly getting used to the sensation rather fast, rests his muscles. He lays his head on the wall, sliding his back down. “That-That’s nice…” He stammers.

Matt blushes, still rubbing the inside of Edd’s stomach.  “So it.. It is helping?”

“Uhuh…” Edd quietly purrs, a common trait of his due to living with a cat of his own. It’s not unlikely that he picked up some of Ringo’s charming qualities. Matt smiles, knowing he’s helping his friend out. He lays his head on the lining, listening to the sounds of Edd’s anatomy, along with the cola bubbling and fizzing underneath him.  Matt blushes a little harder, Edd doing the same, but about 10 times redder.    
“Hey Edd?”  Matt says, his rubbing getting a bit slower, Edd makes a small noise in response. “I love you.”  He stops.  Edd’s face gets even more red and he sits up.

“Y-you do?”  He asks, mumbling a bit.

“Uhuh….”  Matt confesses, hiding his face in his sticky hands. Edd can’t believe what he just heard. He smiles a little and pokes  the small bulge where Matt it. “Hey..guess what?” Matt looks at the wall and sits up a little.  
“Wh-what…”

“I love you too !” Edd smiles largely, hugging himself. Matt’s cheeks turn red, smiling wide. He hugs at the wall, squeaking a little in response.  Now Matt can’t wait to get out so he can give Edd a real hug, likewise for Edd.  Soon after this is established, Edd slides off the futon and goes into the kitchen. He leans against the sink and attempts to cough Matt up. After a few minutes of dry heaving, he’s finally able to get him out. He leans against the rim of the sink, Matt patting his cheek softly.

“You okay?” Matt asks softly. Edd nods and smiles a little, elevating himself so he can turn on the sink to wash Matt off.


End file.
